Inside Of You
by exposition de monstres
Summary: au: The Rookie 9 are all in a local nightclub, while Naruto finally accepts he notices Sasuke. SONG FIC. Rated M just in case.


**Inside Of You**

A/N: Meep! I know everyone is probably angry that I haven't updated All I Can Say yet. I am stuck. I know roughly what I want to happen but the words are all meshed and confusing. Plus, school starts tomorrow. EEP! (deep breath) This is based off of Inside of You by Hoobastank. Hehehehe. Alternate reality. They are 17 or 18 (everyone) enjoying a nightclub. And, even if it says miss….. IT IS SASUNARU!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Inside Of You is not mine.

!WARNING!

This is shounen-ai; meaning homophobes go away. Naruto and Sasuke belong together and any other couple insults my intelligence. ENJOY!

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

**It seems so obvious  
there's something up with us  
I smell the feeling  
from across the room.**

The party was raging on. There were hundreds there, drinking, smoking, dancing. Naruto sank further in his chair. He saw him on the dance floor, moving to the deafening sound. Naruto was entranced by him. The lights danced off his pale face, giving him an ethereal glow. Naruto slapped his forehead. "Stop it." He hissed to himself.

When the song slowed and another started, Sasuke walked over to the table and fell in his chair. "Sasuke." Naruto said softly. He hid his face by turning away. "Hey dobe. Ugh. I am never dancing in the midst of fangirls again. They wouldn't stop staring." A small frown formed on his lips as he motioned to the waitress. "Two rum and cokes please." She smiled and flounced off.

Naruto drew lines on the table absentmindedly. Sasuke peered at him discreetly, wondering why the blond was so quiet.

**So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never knew...**

**What do I have to do?  
To get inside of you?**

Unknown to both boys, two girls grinned conspiratorially. "Think it'll work?" the blonde asked. The pink haired girl nodded. "Oh yes. Oh yes indeed. Go find Lee."

The blond nodded. "He will need his camera."

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

After much begging, Naruto convinced Sasuke to dance again. Naruto hugged him fiercely and a blush rose on his cheeks. "Dobe." The strobe lights continued and the music began to play another song.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to copy Sasuke's earlier moves. Sasuke blinked a few times before he was pushed forward, colliding with Naruto. They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

He went to step back when a large group of people filled in around them, keeping them touching.

**Just ask and I will do  
anything you want me to  
there is no limit   
to how far I will go...**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and swallowed his fear. "Dance with me." he whispered huskily. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and brought him closer. A small gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke moved them both to the beat. Both let their instincts take over and everything else flew away. They were only aware of each other.

**And Im sure I can't pretend  
to be a gentlemen...  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
just gotta know...  
What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?**

"So, is this all I had to do to hold you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just wrapped his arms around his neck and continued to dance. Normally, Sasuke had a hold on his emotions. But around Naruto, he was unstable. His mind went fuzzy and he felt weak. 'So freaking corny.' he thought to himself.

Lee snuck up behind the two and snapped a few pictures. He struck his "nice guy" pose and ran off to find Sakura.

Shikamaru and Kiba watched the exchange between the two boys. "Troublesome." he muttered. Kiba grinned. "It's actually entertaining. Sasuke never opens up to anyone but Naruto." Shikamaru shrugged and continued watching. "So," Kiba asked in a joking tone, "who's gonna be the seme?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Troublesome." he said, walking away from Kiba.

**For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
but I've got to say  
I've gotta know..  
**

**What do I have to do**

**to get inside of you?**

They continued to dance until the music slowed again. Sasuke stepped back a little, still holding Naruto. The energy between them calmed a little and Naruto blushed. "Uh…um." Sasuke lifted Naruto's face. "You are absurdly cute when you blush." he whispered so he only he heard.

This caused his cheeks to further redden. "Sasuke," he buried his face in his chest. "Do you, um, do you like me? Really like me?" he asked meekly. Sasuke chuckled low and Naruto felt it caress his face. "Yes." he said softly.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He had a small smile on his face. Sakura and Ino walked up quickly and glanced between the two. Lee aimed his camera.

Naruto stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. His eyes widened a second before he returned the kiss wrapping his arms fully around Naruto's waist.

Squeals brought them back to reality, only with a few claps. Naruto's mouth fell open and Sasuke glared at everyone. "YES!" Ino screeched. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow at the girl. "The power of…LOVE explodes!" Lee shouted.

"Eep!" Naruto squeaked, burring his face into to Sasuke's shirt again. "All of you go." Sasuke said in a tense voice. "It's a public place Romeo." Kiba taunted.

Sasuke just glared. "Let's go." Naruto nodded and stuck a hand out to wave goodbye.

Sasuke knew Naruto was a part of him. Intertwined within his being. Naruto felt the same way. As they drove, Naruto hummed the tune to a song he'd heard earlier on the way to the club. Sasuke heard it and smirked. "Cuz I love the way you move when I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, and then smiled. "Ehehe. Would you mind if I wanted to…get inside of you?" he asked with a promising smirk. Sasuke had to hold his nose to stop it from bleeding.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

A/N: YAY! Seme Naruto! Well, I think they are…interchangeable. (smirks) Thanks for reading! Review if you want to!


End file.
